


The Truth

by starrnobella



Series: Aim for the Stars [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Secrets, office gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sometimes there might be a bit of truth behind office gossip





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to my latest drabble collection. Yes I know I've got far too many, but that's the nice thing with Drabble Collections. There's no true pressure to update because each chapter is a full story of some kind. This is my first attempt in the Arrow Fandom, so please take it easy. 
> 
> Title: The Truth  
> Pairing: Olicity  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Sometimes there might be a bit of truth behind office gossip
> 
> Special thanks to xxDustNight88 for her beta duties! :) You should all read her work. 
> 
> If you enjoy the chapter, please leave a review! I'd also love some prompts. If this gives you any ideas, I love Olicity however I am open to other pairings. 
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Have you seen the way the way he looks at you?" Curtis said casually to Felicity after Oliver had left the room.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she slid her chair from one screen across the platform to the next. "You know what, nevermind. Shouldn't you be gearing up to go after Chase?"

"Oliver asked me to stay here and help with whatever you needed. Everyone else can see it. I just want to know if you've noticed it too," Curtis insisted.

Felicity paused what she was doing and turned to look at him briefly. She thought about what he had said for a few moments, but shook her head clearing all thoughts of her ex fiancé aside. "Curtis, I don't have time to think about this right now. We have work to do."

"Fine," Curtis said shaking his head. "This will be the last thing I say on the matter, so please hear me out."

Felicity sighed and hung her head. "Okay."

"He still loves you and you still love him. We all can see it in the way you look at each other. So, for crying out loud, would you just tell each other?" he said placing his hands on each of her shoulders, giving her a cautious smile.

She returned the smile briefly. "Thank you for your input on my relationship with my ex fiancé and our boss, Curtis. Can we get back to work now?"

Sighing defeatedly, Curtis nodded his head and pulled up a chair next to Felicity and got to work. Every so often he would open his mouth to say something else on the matter, but always stopped himself. She'd talk about it when she was ready and he had said all he could say.

Felicity kept a careful watch on him from the corner of her eye. It made her smile when she see him open his mouth to say something else, and then internally chastise himself for even thinking it. For now she needed to remain focused on the work in front of her. Oliver needed her attention to be on finding Chase, not on what the other members of the team thought about their relationship.

. . . . . . . .

"You know," Felicity began as she finished buttoning up her blouse and turned to see Oliver pulling a t-shirt over his head. "You really need to watch it with the lovey dovey looks when the others are around."

Once his shirt was back in place, Oliver looked up at her and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? I thought I was rather discreet."

"There has been talk in the team about how we look at each other, and that we should just tell each other how we feel," she replied as she walked over to stand in front of him before placing a gentle hand on his chest.

"There has?" he asked, looking down at her with a wicked smile on his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers wrapping his strong arms around her waist, pulling her body flesh against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A low moan escaping her lips, allowing him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth briefly.

Slowly, he pulled away and placed another soft kiss to her forehead. She looked up at him with a lovestruck smile on her face. "Wouldn't they love to know the truth," Oliver said with a laugh.


End file.
